1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital broadcast receiving apparatus for receiving a digital broadcast signal such as terrestrial broadcasting or satellite broadcasting.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical prior technique, service information regarding channels is stored in a unit of channel in the memory, with one channel CH corresponding to a certain carrier frequency, as shown in FIG. 14. By selecting the carrier frequency in a preset form of channel, the channel is determined. Thereby, one can watch or listen to a program on television broadcasting or radio broadcasting through a desired channel.
In such prior technique, since a digital broadcast signal involves a plurality of channels included in one carrier frequency, one cannot watch or listen to a desired channel program by selecting it, even though the channel is preset for the carrier frequency.